Love & Comfort
by AkuNoMeshitsukai
Summary: Dua jemari saling bertautan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk membuat sebuah janji bahwa mereka akan bertemu kembali. 5 tahun kemudian mereka bertemu, bersama dengan seseorang yang akan di calonkan dengan Eunhyuk. HaeHyuk! Warn: BL, Lime in later chapter, OOC, AU. Slight! SiHyuk & HaeBum!
1. Prologue

**Love and Comfort**

**© S.M Entertaiment & SJ-DB5K-SNSD**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi! AU, OOC, Lemon in later chapter, Typos di-depan-belakang-kanan-kiri. NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast: **

**Super Junior's & DB5K's! **

**HaeHyuk! **

**Slight! SiHyuk, SiBum, HanhChul, KyuMin, YeWook, YunJae **

**Rated:**

**T semi M**

**(Don't like? Don't Read! Jangan mem-bash chara yang ada disini, ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiksi yang dibuat oleh dua fujoshi yang tergila-gila dengan pairing diatas.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prologue**_

"_Umm~ Hae, berjanjilah kau akan kembali padaku"_

"_Ne, aku berjanji"_

_Dan sepasang jari kelingking mungil itu saling bertautan dalam dinginnya musim salju Desember itu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kibum-ah, kau mau kemana eo?"_

"_A-aku akan bersekolah di Amerika, aku berjanji aku akan kembali"_

"_Arraseo… Aku mencintaimu, cepatlah kembali.."_

"_Ne~ Tentu saja"_

.

.

.

"_Hyukkie dia tunanganmu, tampan bukan? Kuharap kalian bisa mengenal lebih satu sama lain" _

"_Mwoya!?"_

.

.

.

"_Hyukkie aku kembali…"_

"_H-Hae….."_

"_Siapa dia?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku tunangan Hyukkie. Salam kenal…"_

TBC

WAAHH! APAAN INI?! OAOl| maaf klo abal. Ini fic pertama kali saya seumur-umur. Dan saya ber kolaborasi dengan author **claire1504 **(ntar baca fanficnya dia juga ya #promosi). Karena berkat dia lah saya jadi menyukai pairing Donghae dan Eunhyuk :D. Padahal sebelumnya saya ga tau Super Junior atau boyband-boyband Korea lain, karena saya ga begitu suka #digaplokELF.

Well, saya Cuma jujur, karena saya sukanya Jepang :3 Fic ini saya terinspirasi dari yaoi manga atau beberapa adegan shoujo manga fufufu.. :3

YANG SUKA 'MANGA' ANGKAT TANGANNYA DONG! :D #kriik..

Yak segitu aja curcol ga jelas dari saya (Claire: kelamaan lu!)

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya! Review pwease~! *puppy eyes* #ditabok


	2. Nightmare

**Love and Comfort**

**© S.M Entertaiment & SJ-DB5K-SNSD**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi! AU, OOC, Lemon in later chapter, Typos di-depan-belakang-kanan-kiri. NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast: **

**Super Junior's & DB5K's! **

**HaeHyuk! **

**Slight! SiHyuk, SiBum, HanhChul, KyuMin, YeWook, YunJae **

**Rated:**

**T semi M**

**(Don't like? Don't Read! Jangan mem-bash chara yang ada disini, ini hanyalah sebuah fanfiksi yang dibuat oleh dua fujoshi yang tergila-gila dengan pairing diatas.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Kau bukan anakku!'**_

_**Satu sabetan di punggung.**_

"_**Eomma, appo! Hentikan!"**_

'_**Anakku itu perempuan'**_

_**Dua sabetan di pinggang.**_

"_**Hiks.. A-appo.. ampun, Eomma"**_

"_**Yeobo, cukup! Hentikan! Dia anak kita!"**_

'_**Kau harus menjadi perempuan'**_

"_**Hyukkie, kau akan kita tunangkan dengan dia"**_

"_**Mwo?! Tapi aku namja, eomma!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Salam kenal, aku calon suamimu. Let's get along well ne?"**_

.

"HENTIKAANN!"

Kring! Kring!

"Hah…hahh…" Eunhyuk berusaha mengatur nafas. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Tangannya memegang kerah piyamanya dengan erat. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling.

Sepasang gorden yang masih tertutup rapi menghalangi sinar matahari pagi yang menyengat. Buku-buku tebal yang berserakan dimana-dimana. Selimut biru kesayangannya masih menyelimuti setengah tubuhnya. Perasaannya sedikit lega. Ternyata ia masih berada di kamarnya.

'Oh hanya mimpi' batin Eunhyuk lega

Lee Hyukjae atau bisa disebut Eunhyuk adalah seorang namja manis berkulit putih dan mulus bagaikan seorang yeoja. Mata caramelnya yang sayu dan rambut coklatnya yang berantakan akibat baru bangun dari tidur indahnya itu sedang berusaha 'mengumpulkan nyawa' akibat _low blood pressure _nya yang sering kambuh kalau bangun tidur_._

'Cih, kenapa harus mimpi itu lagi?' rutuknya.

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah jam alarmnya yang masih tergeletak manis diatas meja jati kecil berwarna coklat tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Diraihnya lalu dimatikannya alarm itu dan segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan wajah manis yang masih setengah sadar itu, Eunhyuk langsung melesat keluar kamar. Jujur ia tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolahnya.

Eunhyuk melangkah perlahan menuruni tangga, berusaha tidak membuat suara sedikitpun. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Eomma dan Appa nya yang masih tertidur pulas. Sesudah turun menuju ruang tamu, ia langsung melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Ia mengambil tas coklat yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya. Untungnya ia sudah menyiapkan buku tadi malam jadi tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk melihat jadwal. Segera ia mengambil sebuah roti yang ada diatas meja makan lalu bergegas pergi tanpa pamit ke kedua orangtuanya.

Tidak sopan ya? Tapi memang begitulah kesehariannya. Toh, mereka juga tidak peduli.

.

.

Namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae masih berkutat di depan cermin dan sesekali bersenandung senang, sambil menata rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap itu agar terlihat rapih. Lalu merapihkan dasi sekolahnya yang terlihat kusut. Wangi khas nya yang segar tercium sampai seluruh ruangan tetapi baunya tidak menyengat. Dilihatnya lagi wajah tampannya di depan cermin. Ia lalu menyunggingkan senyuman.

'Aku tidak sabar menemuinya' batin Donghae.

Diambilnya kemeja biru yang bertuliskan 'OSIS' itu dan meraih tas hitamnya lalu berjalan turun menuju ke ruang makan.

Ibu nya sudah menyiapkan sarapan, tetapi Donghae hanya meminum segelas susu, lalu melesat keluar.

"Hae-ah, kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Teriak sang Eomma yang melihat anak nya sudah berada di depan pintu sambil memakai sepatu.

"Aku buru-buru, Eomma. Nanti aku akan makan di sekolah saja." Jawab Donghae lalu ia membuka pintunya dan keluar.

BLAM!

'Dasar anak itu' batin ibu nya sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang sedari pagi sudah tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar orang gila. Dan bahkan ia melihat sekilas kalau anaknya tadi sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Padahal saat ia pindah bersekolah di Amerika, jarang sekali Donghae memperlihatkan senyuman. Jangankan memperlihatkan, tersenyum di dalam saja tidak. (Mang bisa? Bisa lah, apapun bisa terjadi di fic ini. lol)

Saat Donghae sedang berjalan menuju sekolah, sesaat ia berhenti lalu menghirup hawa segar udara pagi musim dingin, mengingatkannya pada orang yang ia cintai.

"Puhh.." ia tertawa kecil mengingat namja manis itu, sungguh ia sudah rindu sekali. Lalu ia mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil bersenandung ria.

'Tunggu aku, Hyukkie'

.

.

Eunhyuk mendecak kagum, ia sudah sampai di gerbang depan berwarna hitam yang menjulang tinggi seperti gedung tahanan dan disampingnya terdapat tembok yang bertuliskan **'SM High School'.** Sekolah dimana hanya murid-murid yang berprestasi tinggi dan bermodal tinggi yang bisa masuk ke sini. Tetapi dengan kerja kerasnya, Eunhyuk mendapatkan beasiswa sehingga ia tak perlu membayar iuran sekolah asal Ia tetap mempertahankan nilai nya.

Segera ia melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam sekolah dan sambil mencari dimana kelas yang akan ia tempati untuk menimba ilmu juga tempat untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman barunya.

Eunhyuk melihat papan mading yang bertuliskan nama murid dan kelasnya masing-masing. Jemari putihnya menunjuk papan itu kesana kemari untuk mencari namanya.

'Lee Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae.. Ah ketemu!'

Kelas 1-A.

'Wow, tidak kusangka aku berada di kelas unggulan.' Batin Eunhyuk.

Ya jelas saja, ia kan murid beasiswa. Dan itu semua berkat kerja kerasnya yang sampai-sampai ia tidur larut malam hanya berkutat dengan buku-buku yang tebalnya membuat para siswa malas melihatnya. Baru baca 1-2 halaman saja mata sudah berkunang-kunang. Tapi karena ia ingin sekali masuk sekolah ber gengsi ini ya.. mau tidak mau ia harus belajar dengan sangat teku-

"Wah, kau sekelas denganku!" Teriak namja yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memutar badannya melihat siapa yang tadi tiba-tiba berteriak tepat dibelakangnya. Seorang namja berparas imut, rambut berwarna coklat bak karamel, sambil menyunggingkan senyuman dari bibirnya yang berbentuk shape M itu.

"Ah mian, kau kaget ya? Perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin, aku juga anak baru disini. Bangapseumnida!" Eunhyuk masih bingung, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tetap diam memperhatikan Sungmin.

Merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat anak baru dihapannya itu bingung, akhirnya Sungmin mencoba balik bertanya.

"Mmm.. dan namamu siapa?" Tanya Sungmin gugup. (tadi periang! sekarang gugup! #authordibacokSungmin)

"Eh? Oh.. A-aku Lee Hyukjae. Salam kenal-" Jawab Eunhyuk lalu membungkuk.

"-Sungmin" TAK

Kepala Eunhyuk mendapat sebuah jitakan kecil dari Sungmin dan sukses membuat sang empu nya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hey, aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu tahu!" Teriak Sungmin marah.

"E-eh Mian, hyung. Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Panggil aku, Minnie-hyung!" Jawab Sungmin sambil ber pose ala Ultraman- (eh, salah naskah #authordibuang) dan berdecak pinggang.

"Arasseo, Minnie-hyu-"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, Dilihatnya sosok namja berambut dark chocolate itu sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya. Wajah nya terlihat sangat familiar di mata Eunhyuk.

Dan sosok wajah itu terlihat semakin jelas.

"_Hyukkie"_

Eunhyuk langsung membeku. Matanya membelalak terkejut. Apa? Ia tidak salah lihat? Itu..

"Hae?"

.

.

.

"_Hae, berjanjilah kau akan kembali."_

"_Aku berjanji. Tunggu aku, ne?"_

_Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk, setelah bertautan kelingking. Sebuah kecupan di dahi nya menjadi saksi bisu diantara mereka berdua._

_._

_._

Air mata Eunhyuk mengalir, membasahi kedua pipi manisnya. Kaki dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia senang bisa melihatnya kembali tetapi juga…

Sedih.

"Eh? Eunhyuk waeyo? Kau menangis?!" Sungmin kaget saat melihat namja dihadapannya ini mengeluarkan air mata.

'Eh?' Eunhyuk tersadar. Dihapusnya air mata itu dengan cepat menggunakan lengan kemejanya.

"Ah mian, Su- maksudku Minnie-hyung, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Kau duluan saja ke kelas, nanti aku menyusul, dah" jawab Eunhyuk dan segera berlari menuju lorong

"Eh tunggu! Eunhyuk-ah!" Sungmin ingin mengejar, tetapi sosok yang dipanggil sudah menghilang begitu saja.

"Ah yasudahlah, kalau begitu aku ke kelas saja." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Eunhyuk terus berlari sampai akhirnya Ia menemukan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'toilet pria' itu dan langsung melesat masuk.

'Ukh, apa yang kulakukan? Bodohnya aku, tiba-tiba menangis begitu saja didepan orang yang baru ku kenal!' rutuk Eunhyuk dalam hati sambil bersandar di pintu toilet. Untung toilet itu sepi, Ia lalu beranjak menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya yang agak sembab akibat tangisan tadi.

Setelah mencuci muka, ia melihat cermin sebentar.

'Hmm.. mendingan' batinnya sambil tersenyum

Kriieet..

Badannya tersontak kaget saat pintu toilet itu terbuka. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu dan memperlihatkan sesosok namja tampan berbadan tinggi dan kekar itu.

Oh tidak.

"Eh ada kau ternyata. Apa kabar—" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Tunangan manisku?"

DEG

Matanya membelalak. Eunhyuk segera melangkah mundur sambil mengepalkan tangan di dadanya ketika melihat pria itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

'Kenapa dia ada di sekolah ini? Bukankah ia sedang di Amerika sekarang?"

Oh Tuhan, kenapa harus dia? Sosok yang akan menjadi mimpi buruk baginya.

Sosok yang tidak ingin ia lihat lagi seumur hidupnya.

.

.

"Si-Siwon?"

.

.

.

TBC

Huahaha! *ketawa nista* #authordiceburin. Apa ini?! ("_ _) Maaf ya kalau cuma sedikit, sengaja biar readers pada penasaran #alasan :D. Maaf sebanget-bangetnya kalo disini Siwon saya buat jadi tunangan yang jahat #dikeroyokfansSiwon. Apalagi ibu nya w(OAO)w. Karena tiba-tiba ide ini keluar mengalir begitu aja (lu kira sungai?). Nah kalian dah tau kan siapa tunangannya? Tapi tenang SiBum nanti akan saya keluarin di sekitar chapter 3 atau 4, tapi ga janji ya, tergantung mood hehe.. #digaplok

Mian juga, kalau chapter ini abal dan alurnya cepat ga sesuai harapan kalian, karena saya buru-buru. Tugas saya dah numpuk. Tuh kan, mereka teriak-teriak minta dikerjain DX (author sepertinya sudah mulai gila saudara-saudara.)

Anyway, Thanks to:

**Meonk and Deog, Jiae-haehyuk, Saryeong, Reezuu Kim, narty2h0415, .1, dan AhrastringElf!**

Review kalian menyemangatkan saya! XD *peluk cium* #readersmuntah.

Review again please~? *sok imut*


End file.
